Harry Jackson
by purplepeppermint88
Summary: This is what happens after a long day with many bad events in it and how one person deals with them, I guess. This story is pretty stupid but I enjoy it! Summary sucks please read, i don't write this bad R&R!


Here I sit on my bed, a depressed look residing on my glorious features. Today I had had the worst possibly known to man kind. After Ginny breaking up with me, Ron throwing a cake in my face once a food fight had commenced, to catching 'Mione and Malfoy in the act, act of love that is, today really did turn out to be crap. If that day wasn't bad enough, I have 7 essays due tomorrow and I am currently taking a break. I have no idea what karmic force wanted me in pain. I mean was it saving the world from Voldemort like half a dozen time or was it being like super-Harry to every flipping kid who steps into the walls of Hogwarts ? I don't know.

Now yes all were terrible misfortunes but of all the things I witnessed today from food fights to a fight of my own with Ginny, the worst by far was Malfoy with Hermione, In the process of creating little Dracos and Hermiones. Nastiness, especially if your the one who catches then romping against each other. Now that this disturbing image in not only your own minds but my to boot, we should all brainstorm for a way to get it out.

Hey! Harry's got it, and yes Harry is referring to himself in the third person. MICHAEL JACKSON! What in the hell is he thinking? Well, Harry will elaborate. When in a bad mood the only 2 ways to get out of it is to either go to the land of fluffy bunnies and unicorns or listen to Michael Jackson. Seeing as Harry has no energy, the whole fluffy bunnies unicorns thing is out but Harry can sure as hell's kitchen can turn on the CD player. Looking through my MJ collection, I look to find only the best and most wonderful tracks, you know, Harry loves Thriller and Off The Wall, but why not have a mix off all of them? Hence the burnt CD that Harry himself had made. Okay, now that the whole third person thing bored me to tears, I am gonna just crank up the tunes and boogie on down.

Now first track is a Jackson 5 track, so I know that is might not work just right but we will try. It is ABC. The catchy beat makes me wave from side to side. Now I find myself performing the funky chicken, what has happened to my cool factor! Well it's Michael Jackson and the Jackson 5 so the cool factor is already down as low it can me. Now I find myself bobbing up in down as the music fades into to rock track, the next song! A slam at the door, arguing parents and children, oh the life. And BAM! There's the catchy OW, MJ style and the quick squeaks. Black and White anyone? I Boogie on down to my homework, I decide it can wait so I through it across the room. I look into the mirror and find myself making funny faces and a doing strange booty shake as the next song starts. WAIT, WHAT IS THIS CRAP? Oh, fun! IT"S QUEEN! The Invisible man is pumping through my speakers but this is MJ day So I changed it. What could it be?

BLAME IT ON THE BOOGIE! The best MJ song for anyone who cares. "Don't Blame it on the Sunshine,Don't blame it on the moonlight, Don't Blame it on the Good Times, BALME IT ON THE BOOGIE!" Who would come up with that except Michael himself!! I find myself clapping along with the music and doing the running man.

The disco-ish beats and the fun tune just make you wanna dance and that was what I did. Who could I not? Here I am, jumping on my four poster bed as I hear a small creaking sound from that doorway, but I choose it just as bad comes on.

Me and my cool self are moonwalking and popping all around the place as my shoulders went up and down with the music. If I could, I would do the worm and spin on my head, but- wait MAGIC, I LOVE YOU! After casting a super outrageous break dancing spell on myself, I was doing all the cool stuff you see on _'So You Think You Can Dance'. _I felt like Hok or Dominic or even MUSA! Yeah, go Harry!

Yes, I do realize that cheering me on is like that funnest thing since like ever but we must stick with the story. Remember that creaking door that I so stupidly ignored, well now it laughed at me! I didn't know doors could laugh! So I stupidly started to confront this door angrily. I mean I tried very hard to entertain my teddy, James and a life-size version of Blue of _'Blue's Clues_'. After I yelled at this door, I received a very hardy laugh, actually, many hardy laughs. When I opened that door, I saw _them_. Ginny, Malfoy, Ron, Hermione and that rest of the life-ruiner crew. Can you believe they had the nerve to... VIDEOTAPE ME!!!

"What in the hell did you guys do!" I asked, completely angerfied (and no, even if I do say that, it don't make it a word!).

"Well, we kinda figured out that when you have a bad day, you sort of sing Michael Jackson, and that makes for good entertainment so, we kinda decided to make your day that worst day like ever." Ginny smiled.

"So, you never really broke up with me?" I said actually sorta happy with a tinge of sadness for their laughing and me being a source of entertainment.

"Right"

"and I never actually caught you guys doing the nasty!"

"Umm... actually that part wasn't well planned."Hermione stated, looking down at her feet.

"Great now that I have the two of them stuck in my head, I thought that you may want to know that I really DID shove that pie in your face and yes I did enjoy it!" Ron yelled.

"Okay, so this was all a prank?" I questioned.

"Well not really. I really wanted to win 10 000 pounds." Hermione grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"Watch channel six on your muggle tele at eight o'clock tomorrow, in the meantime, us four have a flight to catch." Hermione smirked as she skipped out of the threshold.

888888888888888O'CLOCK

"Hello and welcome back to another episode of England's funniest home videos! Today we have some awesome finalists so let's check them out." I caught myself with my jaw hanging open. I could fell myself glaring at my friends through the tele. "and the last of the final three finalists, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Ron and Ginny Weasley. Let's see their video."

Then I saw myself breaking in down old school with some Michael Jackson in the background. God, I was entertainment! Yeah! Go Harry! I better win!

" Studio audience, please vote on either video 1 – Bad Hair, video 2 – Ducks on ice or video 3 – Harry Jackson" After a short commercial break, I sat in front of the tele, anxiety kicking in.

"And the second place goes to ... BAD HAIR! Congratulations and lastly our winners... HARRY JACKSON !! We'll ship the 10 000 pound off to you!"

Ha, I guess listening to MJ really pays off.


End file.
